Recueil de drabbles
by Eniwe
Summary: Voici un recueil de drabble qui réunira ceux que j'ai écris en réponse aux prompts que l'on m'a donné sur Twitter. Je remercie WoorEnergy de m'avoir laissé utiliser son concept d'un ship/un mot ! (Unty, Brigrim, Terraink, AyBoy, Théltazar et pleins d'autres !) (Attention, présence de lemon homosexuel !)
1. Pandrof - Stylo

_Pandrof / Stylo pour WoorEnergy (200 mots)_

Le panda chantonnait doucement une musique de sa composition, allongé sur le lit du Prof', tentant d'écrire les paroles de la dite musique pour un prochain Instant Panda. Il mâchonnait son stylo en fredonnant, sans remarquer que son petit-ami ne faisait plus aucun bruit depuis déjà quelques minutes. Le Professeur était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, tourné vers lui et l'observait en silence, un tournevis dans la main, en plein mouvement alors que le Panda passait sa langue sur son stylo. Il arborait un visage concentré alors qu'il le suçotait. Le scientifique sentait ses joues s'enflammer alors que diverses images lui venaient à l'esprit sur ce que le Panda pourrait lécher d'autre que ce foutu stylo.

Le chanteur sentit soudainement le Prof le surplomber, les deux genoux de chaque côté de son corps, et se pencher pour retirer le stylo de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il sentit sa langue passer la barrière de ses lèvres dans un profond baiser. L'ursidé pouvait clairement sentir l'érection de l'autre contre son corps et il se mit à rougir : il n'avait pas pensé que sucer un stylo pouvait créer un tel effet sur le Prof. Il eut un sourire.

* * *

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	2. Unty - Vibromasseur (Rating M)

_Unty / Vibro pour PatouYum (200 mots) (Attention, #LeSexePutain !)_

Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses hurlements de plaisir. La sensation était étrange, intense. Il perdait la tête sous le plaisir qui déferlait en lui. Il ne savait même pas où il devait concentrer son attention. Sur l'humidité chaude et accueillante qu'il sentait sur son érection ou la vibration délectable au plus profond de lui-même.

Son orgasme le prit soudainement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende. C'était… puissant. Il n'avait connu que très peu d'orgasmes comme celui-ci et il ne les avait connu qu'avec très très peu de personne. Une seule en fait. Celui qui se relevait et qui essuyait la semence qui lui restait au bord des lèvres. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier du canapé, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Puis, un nouveau gémissement le prit quand son petit-ami retira le vibromasseur de là où il était.

Sa voix s'éleva :

« Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi toi, Unster, hétéro convaincu - avant que je n'arrive dans ta vie évidemment - a un vibromasseur ? »

Il rougit violemment.

« Pose pas trop de question, Nt…

\- J'ai encore plus envie de savoir maintenant, répondit Newtiteuf, le vibromasseur encore en main avec un grand sourire. »

* * *

J'ai pas fais de message de fin pour le drabble précédent parce que j'avais pas le temps mais me voici !

J'espère que mes drabbles vous plaisent pour l'instant. Franchement, c'était un bon exercice à faire je trouve, d'écrire que 100 ou 200 mots ! Il n'y a qu'un drabble que je n'ai pas réussi à faire correctement mais vous verrez ça plus tard !

Je pense en publier un par jour ! Pour info, il y en a 15 ! Et j'en ferais peut-être plus par la suite !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	3. Terraink - Sushis

_Terraink / Sushi pour JayMcFlaps (100 mots)_

Ça avait toujours été un fantasme un peu particulier et jamais aucun de ses partenaires n'avait accepté. Alors quand il en avait parlé à Laink, il avait abordé ça comme si c'était une blague. Sauf qu'il avait répondu tout naturellement :

« Je le ferais bien, moi. Ça doit être marrant. »

Donc ce soir-là, ils avaient acheté des sushis.

Et Laink s'était allongé sur la table, rougissant, complètement nu. Et Terracid avait mis les sushis sur son dos. Et il avait commencé à manger, tout en jouant avec la peau de Laink, lui créant des frissons ici et là.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau drabble !

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner des prompts sur Twitter (_Eniwe), j'en referais encore par la suite !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	4. Brigrim - Voiture

_Brigrim / Voiture pour JayMcFlaps (100 mots)_

La première fois qu'ils avaient échangés un baiser, ça n'avait pas été si romantique que ça. A vrai dire, ça s'était passé dans une voiture. Bon d'accord, l'atmosphère avait été très romantique selon eux. Ils avaient tous les deux rendez-vous ce soir-là. Rosgrim était venu chercher Brioche chez lui – c'était avant qu'ils emménagent ensemble. Ils avaient passés une formidable soirée et étaient retournés à la voiture main dans la main. Il s'était soudainement mis à pleuvoir des cordes et ils avaient dû courir dans le véhicule pour s'abriter, morts de rire et trempés jusqu'aux os. Et, ils s'étaient embrassés tendrement.

* * *

Cœur sur vous,

Eniwe.


	5. Aynems - Coussin

_AyNems / Coussin pour Laure_Zimmer (100 mots) (Navrée si c'est OOC, c'est la première fois que je les écris et je ne connais pas beaucoup Nems !)_

Ils étaient tous les deux assis devant la télé, chacun d'un côté du canapé mais leurs jambes emmêlés, totalement naturellement. Mais Aypierre s'ennuyait devant l'émission plus que barbante qui passait et que Nems ne semblait pas décidé à changer, absorbé par l'écran. Il soupira. Une fois. Deux fois. Mais son petit-copain ne semblait pas décider à changer. Il délia ses jambes aux siennes pour les poser par terre. Puis, il glissa sur le canapé, s'approchant de Nems, tout en regardant ses réactions, discrètement. Il approcha sa main doucement de la télécommande et… se prit un coussin en pleine tête !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple et je m'excuse si ce n'est pas super, comme dis plus haut, je ne connais pas très bien Nems !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même courte, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	6. Siphaink - Gode

_Siphaink / Gode pour Konaki_Chan (126 mots) (Je te hais, Satan. Et c'est le seul que j'ai pas réussi à faire correctement. C'est de ta faute, ça !)_

Puisque tous ses plans pour attirer l'attention de Laink avait misérablement échoué – ou plutôt avait réussi mais ne lui avait pas apporté l'attention qu'il espérait – Siphano avait décidé d'être plus cash. Le petit youtuber l'attirait. Énormément. Alors, une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Une idée stupide. Il avait toqué à la porte de Laink pendant une convention, parce qu'il était dans le même hôtel. Le Wankil avait ouvert la porte et avait haussé les sourcils de surprise en voyant Siphano et… un paquet cadeau ? Il l'avait ouvert devant lui, avait ris bien fort et avait refermé la porte au nez de l'autre youtuber.

« Hey, Terra, on a de quoi s'amuser ce soir ! Et tu devineras jamais de qui ça vient ! »

* * *

Je n'écrirais plus jamais sur ce couple. Mais ça m'a beaucoup amusé de l'écrire ! Même si j'ai pas réussi à faire un drabble correct.

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	7. Unty - Pikachu

_Unty / Pikachu pour _Goupix (100 mots)_

Unsterbliicher observa son écran de téléphone. Puis, il leva la tête et jeta un regard à Newtiteuf, gentiment occupé à faire à manger dans la cuisine. Puis, il reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur son écran. Puis, sur son petit-copain. Puis, une nouvelle fois sur son téléphone. Puis, son copain. Qui venait de remarquer ce qu'Unster était en train de faire.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ? »

Unster fit un dernier aller-retour entre son téléphone et son petit-ami avant de répondre :

« On t'a déjà dis que tu ressemblais à un Pikachu ? »

* * *

Oui, c'est totalement une référence à mon tweet où je disais que Nt ressemblait à Sparky, un des pikachus de la série animée Pokémon !

Au fait, navrée de ne pas pouvoir publier si souvent mais je n'ai malheureusement pas de connexion internet la semaine !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	8. Ayboy - Câlin

_Ayboy - Câlin pour e4025db57385c413_

Il y avait un truc avec Bboy que très peu de gens savaient. Vraiment très peu. Les seuls à être au courant étaient sa famille, quelques amis proches et… Aypierre, son petit-ami (ou quelque chose du genre, leur relation n'était pas vraiment officielle). Bboy adorait les câlins. Personne ne pouvait s'en douter quand on voyait sa silhouette encapuchonnée ou qu'on entendait ses blagues à longueur de journée : il ne semblait pas du tout être le genre à apprécier montrer son affection. Et pourtant, il lui arrivait souvent d'en demander à Aypierre. Et ce dernier adorait sentir les bras de Bboy autour de lui et poser son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

Les câlins qu'ils partageaient avec quelque chose de particulier. Un truc touchant qui faisait fondre Aypierre à chaque fois que Bboy s'approchait de lui avec les deux bras tendus et un sourire. Ou même les câlins à moitié endormis quand ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, devant la télé. Ou les câlins amicales après que les deux aient réussi à gagner une partie en coopération à un jeu. Ou même l'autre type de câlin…

Décidément, Aypierre adorait ceux qu'il partageait avec son ami.

* * *

Voilà mon premier Ayboy ! J'adore ce couple ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je n'ai pas réussi à publier un drabble par jour à cause de ma connexion internet foireuse, navrée !  
Mais les drabbles sont déjà tous écrit et ils n'attendent qu'à être publier donc stay tune !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


End file.
